


folie à plusieurs

by whiteautumn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Humour, I'm confused, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Phichit being a little shit and wanting to tease Chris and JJ, Viktor is entirely too in love with Yuuri, Vikturi acting like Yuri's parents, Yuuri is a katsudon that enthralls men remember, Yuuri is a seductress, Yuuri just managed to turn Chris and JJ on with a little display with Viktor lol, although wiki insists that there's no fixed drinking age in Russia??, and Yuri isn't happy lol, and also he's the captain of Vikturi, but he belongs to viktor, edit: i've fixed the drinking age part and some other stuff, it's actually vikturi only, the fairest and most dangerous of them all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteautumn/pseuds/whiteautumn
Summary: “I wonder if they scream their own names when they - ” “Oh my god, Phichit-kun, please stop.”"Wouldn’t it be interesting to see how they react to your eros?"Phichit was merely curious, and Yuuri only wanted to one up both Chris and JJ. However, if anyone asked Viktor, it was JJ's fault in the beginning for suggesting this gathering in the first place. (But no one's asking.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grettama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/gifts).



> (Rant-like) EDIT: For your information, I do not condone underage drinking. But I checked google (okay maybe not thorough enough but I wanted to move onto other things in the fic ffs) and asked my friend if there was a drinking age in Russia. They both said no. And now an anon pops up and tells me that there is one... I'm confused. So I did more checking, and the general consensus is that while you do need to be 18 to purchase alcohol legally (that, I knew, but purchasing age and drinking age are different!), in private, no one cares if you do actually drink or not... like in a lot of other countries *sigh* (could've saved me the hours of sleeplessness from hearing them party in the dorm since I've stopped going to them OTL). 
> 
> So I did a short re-write on Viktor's part in the beginning to suit everyone's needs. And edited some other things that I wanted to change (minor details, no sweat). (ends rant)
> 
> \--
> 
> For multifandomsfujoshi (kugure) on tumblr. This whole thing came about when we were talking about how narcissistic and self-centered both JJ and Chris were... and just in case they were sleeping with each other, whose name do they scream. (No seriously does anyone wanna join in our conversation?) 
> 
> Also, Yuuri is an awesome seductive katsudon that enthralls men, but his heart, soul and everything will belong only to Viktor. Wouldn't it be nice to see JJ and Chris totally floored by him? Yuuri already has Viktor's sole attention, how hard can it be?
> 
> I don't know how JJ calls Yuuri tbh, but I assume since they don't know each other all that well he refers to Yuuri by his last name. Or did I miss anything in episode 8 where JJ spoke to Yuuri and referred to his name directly? Correct me if I'm wrong, thanks! 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri!!! on Ice. 
> 
> Meanwhile I shall go and mull over the fact that I just wrote this.
> 
>  _folie à plusieurs - madness of many_
> 
> It's still the 29th of November in Canada (welp JJ's home country~)... a double posting for Yuuri's birthday? I'd bite. HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY ENTHRALLING AND SEDUCTIVE KATSUDON.  
>    
>  _what am I gonna do for Viktor's omg it's on xmas_

This was a bad idea. Viktor thought to himself, feeling a headache coming on as he surveyed the room.

He’d been looking forward to spending some private time with his boyfriend now that the preliminary qualifiers were finally over, and they all reconvened in Russia to train for the Grand Prix Final.

And then, JJ just had to go and suggest that they should go and have a drink. Together. All of them.

Yuuri had opposed to the idea at first, maroon-coloured eyes darting about here and there nervously - Viktor could see Chris perk up at that suggestion and swore to keep an eye on him - hand tugging on Viktor’s jacket in search of help. But he’d thought it was a good idea, so he merely smiled at Yuuri, wrapped an arm around his skater and grinned. 

“Sure, why not!”

“Vi - Viktor?!” Yuuri looked at him incredulously, and Viktor leaned close to the other’s ears.

“Don’t worry, we’ll be able to keep things under control.” He was sure about that, watching Guanghong and Leo agree to come as well, and Phichit, who was making his way towards Yuuri - and is that his phone in his hand? - with a grin. Georgi and Seung-gil agreed reluctantly, although Viktor knew Georgi would be the first out of all of them to get knocked out - he was still devastated over that female skater and Mila loves to rub in the fact that he cried while he was on the rink.

Ah, but…

“Yurio, you’re not coming.” The blond’s head shot up, face scrunched up in anger.

“Hah? Why not?”

“You’re too young.” Viktor replied with a smile that he knew would piss off the other skater. Technically speaking, Yurio was indeed too young (so was Guanghong but Leo could probably keep him in line), no one in this group would mind if he drank (JJ would probably do something less than courteous so maybe they'll need to keep him away from Yurio but that's about it), Viktor didn't mind all that much about Yurio drinking either - but he’s never seen Yurio drink, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to deal with a drunk Yurio. Just in case. 

“What the fuck, Viktor. I’m sixteen, and you’re not my parent! I’m going.” The blond huffed, glaring at him, before moving his glare towards Yuuri, who merely sweatdropped and smiled in reply.

Sighing, Viktor ran his hand up and down Yuuri’s arm.

“It’ll be fine,” He whispered again to Yuuri, who only looked up at him in doubt. Viktor felt like he was convincing himself.

He should’ve seen something coming, however. Agreeing to join JJ and the others had been a mistake.

Georgi was sitting in a corner of the room, crying to his phone screen, a bottle of vodka in hand - Mila (who’d injected herself into the group) was looking at him, snickering and taking a sip from her glass every once in a while, nudging Yurio, who looked a little sleepy (“He looks like a cute kitten like this,” Yuuri remarked, smiling up at Viktor, and he couldn’t help but to agree) and nodded off every once in a while on Mila’s shoulder.

Guanghong was grinning at Leo in the corner, and they were laughing with Seung-gil making remarks every once in a while. Michele and Emil were quarreling in the corner -expected - with Sara rolling her eyes at them.

And Yuuri was sitting beside him, talking to Phichit - both their faces were flushed and they were talking about some incident that had happened in Detroit. 

He wouldn’t admit it to Yuuri, but he did feel a little lonely.

Really, he shouldn’t have agreed.

“Viktor! Come here!” Sighing, he looked up on reflex, before mentally groaning and regretting it.

Chris and JJ were both staring at him expectantly.

Groaning out loud this time, and drawing Yuuri and Phichit’s attention - “I’ll be back soon.” A pat on Yuuri’s back and Yuuri grinning at him in his slightly tipsy state - he stood up, and made his way towards them, feeling like a man walking towards the gallows, for some reason.

This was all JJ's fault - he shouldn't have suggested this whole thing in the first place.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri and Phichit watched as Viktor stood up and approached what Phichit had dubbed The Self-Centered Duo™, and the black-haired male jolted when Phichit nudged him.

“You know, I wonder if they're sleeping with each other,” Yuuri choked on his drink, feeling the alcohol burn in his esophagus and tears welling up in his eyes (oh god, that mental image, he didn’t want to) before looking up to glare at Phichit in a blur.

“Phichit-kun!” Phichit didn’t look the slightest bit bothered, grinning at him.

“What? I mean if they are so self-centered, no one else would put up with them except maybe someone else who’s as self-centered as themselves. JJ and Chris are like,” he made some wild gesture with his hands, “the epitome of this.”

“That doesn’t mean that they are sleeping with each other!” Yuuri hissed, motioning for Phichit to keep his voice down - just because they were quite a distance away doesn’t mean they wouldn’t hear - but his best friend didn’t look too bothered.

“I wonder if they scream their own names when they - ” 

“Oh my god, Phichit-kun, please stop.” Yuuri moaned, trying his hardest to eliminate the mental image from his mind - he’s going to need more alcohol for this.

Phichit continued grinning at him, leaning forward to whisper in a sly voice.

“You know, JJ seemed pretty taken by your performance back in Russia,” He hummed, and Yuuri felt his face heat up - Phichit found it amusing that his friend could pull off such an erotic performance while being so innocent when off the rink - at the mention of his Short Program. “And I know Chris was ogling you in China.”

Yuuri groaned.

“He grabbed your ass!” Phichit spoke in a hushed voice and Yuuri tried to cover his face as much as possible with his glass in his hands. “There’s no way he wouldn’t be interested!”

“Phichit-kun! I’m dating Viktor!” His fellow Asian-skater sighed. 

“Awwww Yuuri, I’m not suggesting you cheat on him, but wouldn’t it be interesting to see how they react to your eros?” Phichit nudged his best friend, “Also, you might turn Viktor on as well and after this you can return to your suite and have -“

“Phichit-kun…” Yuuri’s face now resembled a tomato, and Phichit merely stared at him. The maroon-eyed skater sighed.

“I… am a little interested, I guess.” He admitted, eyeing Viktor, JJ and Chris at the other end of the room - they seemed to be having a row over something and Viktor was rolling his eyes at the both of them - not in whether Chris and JJ - the kings (hah) of narcissism - were interested in him, but how Viktor would react if JJ and Chris were actually interested. Also, it would be great if he could show Chris that he was just as capable as the other was in showcasing his mature eroticism.

The Thai skater smirked at him, looking too smug for that media dubbed “Innocent Prince Charming” image - who came up with that?! Yuuri should be the innocent one being corrupted here! - and leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

“Here’s what you’ll do…”

 

* * *

 

“I’m telling you, I’m the best!” JJ remarked smugly, tossing his hair back, “You might just be the epitome of mature eros on ice, but I’m the one who actually gets the girls.” Chris scoffed, glaring at his Canadian counterpart.

“Like hell, there’s nothing better than me in this world, my skating is enough to bring the world to submission - they all fall to the strength of my mature eros.” JJ smiled lopsidedly at him, “Yeah, by ‘the world’ you mean yourself? This coming from the guy who talked about coming on the ice when you skate?”

“Oh, do the girls you go out with know just how much of a self-centered arse you are? Mr. Lead Singer?”

“Pot. Kettle. Black.”

Viktor closed his eyes and prayed for patience - the two in front of him seemed to forget that _he_ was the reigning World Champion, although he that will no longer be the case soon, but that wasn’t the point! - this really was a bad idea. If there’s anything worse than dealing with two narcissists in the same room, it’s dealing with two tipsy narcissists in the same room.

He really should’ve gone back to the hotel with Yuuri. Silently, he apologized to his boyfriend, looking at the direction where he’d left Yuuri and Phichit, before realizing that his boyfriend was walking towards them - it could be the alcohol, but oh dear lord it reminded Viktor of when Yuuri’s skating on the ice.

His hips swayed to a certain tempo, the soft curves of his figure moving in a manner than entranced Viktor, and he found himself unable to tear his eyes away. However, he did, and trailed his eyes up his boyfriend’s figure, only to meet his maroon-coloured irises and getting caught there instead. 

Yuuri’s usually bright, reddish-brown eyes were now a dark wine-red, reminiscent of a well-aged bottle of wine that tasted exquisite on your tongue and had the ability to draw you in just with one sip.

 _Dear lord, I’ve created a monster._ Not that Viktor minded, especially since Yuuri usually showed him that side of him only when they were in private (or on ice) - but in front of everyone else?

He darted his eyes towards the two previously squabbling narcissistic skaters, who were now quiet and were staring at his significant other as well.

While he knew Chris might have a… certain interest in Yuuri, JJ’s reaction was a surprise to him - he didn’t know Jean-Jacques Leroy could be interested in anyone else other than himself, he’d seen the other kiss his own reflection on the ice after all.

It only goes to show how far Yuuri’s eros has evolved, and Viktor was torn between feeling smug for being the cause and feeling annoyed for all the extra attention directed at his Yuuri. His katsudon wasn’t the only person who was possessive in their relationship.

As Yuuri approached, Viktor felt his breath hitch as he saw the gleam of Yuuri’s soft lips, they were moist with a gleam of gold - whiskey? That was what Phichit had been drinking when Viktor had left them - and Viktor just couldn’t - god he wanted his attention on all of Yuuri and it seemed like it was never enough and he just couldn’t give Yuuri the attention he deserved.

“Viktor…” Crap, he was using his bedroom voice, was he drunk? The Russian skater eyed the younger skater, who was sporting a flushed face, making his lips look more luscious, feeling a droplet of sweat run down the nape of his neck. The vodka he’d drank was finally kicking in, it seems, when his heartbeat sped up as Yuuri wrapped his arms around him, giving him a smoldering look that made him weak in the knees, before turning his attention to JJ and Chris, who were both watching with open mouths. 

Viktor himself was a little too distracted by Yuuri to pay close attention, but he thinks JJ and Chris might be blushing, and Chris’s hand wavered just a little in his grip on his glass. However, their wandering gazes across Yuuri’s lithe figure did not escape his notice.

“Yuu - Yuuri?” He struggled to keep his voice straight and stable, no need to give JJ or Chris any ammo to use against him in the future - although it seems like he need not worry, since they looked as taken as he was. His boyfriend snuggled into his neck, giving a sigh of contentment as Viktor reached up by instinct to wrap his arms around Yuuri’s waist.

“Viktor, I feel, a little… dizzy.” Yuuri moaned into his neck, and his breath was warm against Viktor’s already heated skin, he wrapped his hands around Viktor’s torso, pulling his boyfriend closer. “Take me back to our room?” He pulled away to look up pleadingly with moist eyes, and Viktor almost dropped his glass, before tightening his grip on the glass again. Coughing lightly, he set the glass down and wrapped his newly freed arm around Yuuri, embracing him fully.

Kissing Yuuri’s forehead gently, he whispered.

“Sure, let’s go.” He met JJ and Chris’s annoyed gazes over Yuuri’s shoulder and smirked, enjoying the way their eyes darkened.

Yuuri nodded, smiling up at him in a daze that’s supposed to be innocent but it just looks so indecent at the same time to be true. Viktor turned and led Yuuri away, nodding to Phichit who had his phone out again - he had to check the other’s instagram account tomorrow, not that he minded about the posts, but Yuuri did - and a weird smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

Chris couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw Yuuri approach them. Sure, he’s seen Yuuri’s eros in action, but that hadn’t compared to his own eros back then. The contrast between Yuuri’s innate innocence and his allure on the ice was indeed fascinating, but he’d like to think that his eros was greater than Yuuri’s in all ways. 

But as he looked at Yuuri walking towards them, visibly tipsy - his eyes wandered down to his slim waist (he wasn’t kidding when he said that Yuuri’s shaped up a lot from last year, thanks to Viktor) - and his hips swaying around as he walked.

Chris could completely do this, but what caught his eyes was Yuuri’s smoky gaze, it felt like he was being drowned and he was entirely all too willing to submit himself to Yuuri’s wishes.

Damn it, being with Viktor really changed Yuuri - he couldn’t imagine Yuuri doing this a year ago.

He watched, mindlessly, as Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor’s waist, snuggling into Viktor’s neck with a breathy moan - ah, shit, Chris could feel himself getting excited at the scene, his pants were getting uncomfortably tight - before looking up, looking at him straight in the eye with an amused grin that nonetheless drew him into his gaze like a moth to a flame (ah, how clichéd).

Yuuri lifted his head up slightly to meet his (and JJ’s, since they were standing in close proximity) gaze fully, and Chris felt like he was being smoldered when the Japanese skater’s lips lifted slightly on one end - Yuuri Katsuki was smirking at him, this felt entirely surreal. 

If he were a lesser man, and if Viktor wasn’t… who he was, he’d have walked up and ravished Yuuri a long time ago. There was something incredibly dangerous about being attracted to Yuuri - much like he’d been interested in Viktor - especially since he could be unexpectedly fatal with the way he flaunted his eros around, and the fact that Viktor could possibly tear Chris apart (not physically, although Chris wouldn’t be surprised if Viktor could do that) if he’d ever laid a hand on Yuuri.

He wondered briefly if Viktor would ever let him touch Yuuri, if Yuuri himself would let him.

The fact that he’d already did when he groped Yuuri’s ass back then during the Cup of China did not slip his mind, and he wondered how Yuuri would react if Chris ever did a repeat of what he’d done back then, only with more intimate intent.

Would he give him an innocent reaction, eyes wide and face dusted pink; or would he give him a similar smirk like he did just now and throw his head back, looking at him and daring him to do his worst?

Oh, Yuuri, the things he could do to him. The things he wanted to do to him.

His hands twitched in thought, watching Viktor set down his glass, turning around to wrap his arms around Yuuri fully. Chris felt a dark feeling well up within him as he watched Viktor kiss Yuuri on his forehead, before nodding towards he and JJ. The Russian skater was obviously feeling possessive of his boyfriend, and Chris couldn’t blame him, honestly - Yuuri had grown so much in the current season ever since Viktor started coaching him, and his eros had matured. The black-haired skater had transformed from an innocent fledgling into a beautiful swan - only, he was one who drew out every single inch of raunchy needs in men with his suggestive movements.

Gosh, he’s become dangerous.

Mentally groaning as Viktor led Yuuri away, he and JJ exchanged looks - and he could tell from the other’s wide-blown eyes that he was just as taken with Yuuri as he was - before turning back to look at Yuuri, who had looked back for just a slight moment, smirking and narrowing his eyes, before going back to lean against Viktor as they made their way out of the room.

Shit, he might have just been out-done in eros by Yuuri Katsuki.

And he didn’t mind it one bit.

 

* * *

 

Jean-Jacques Leroy didn’t think anyone could knock him off his feet, least of all Yuuri Katsuki.

He wasn’t as close to Katsuki as the other two skaters were, but he’s seen the other’s performances throughout this competition season and knew that the other could enthrall when need be, especially when he was on the ice vying for points.

If he was good enough to impress Viktor Nikiforov, JJ supposed he should be taking the other as dangerous competition.

Except, he was the King, and Kings don’t get dethroned, ever - especially now that Viktor is out of the picture. Neither do they get themselves into situations where they don’t know what to do with themselves. That was what Katsuki made him feel at this instance.

He didn’t know the older skater could have such a suggestive gaze, one that smothered him and made him feel powerless. JJ was the best in this world, and no one could top him, or take his control away from him.

But every inch of Katsuki right now made him wanted to fall to his knees and hand the reigns over to the other.

Was this really the same person who’d merely replied with an innocent _“Ah, sorry, I didn’t catch that.”_ after pulling out his earphones and not hearing anything he’d said? The same person who had been wavering and in a huge slump just the year before? It was truly difficult to imagine that. 

If the Japanese skater was this dangerous, and Viktor was able to deal with him, maybe Viktor was the real monster here.

Wait, who was he kidding, Viktor’s always been some kind of monster, the kind that smiled and pretended that he didn’t know what he was doing to you - JJ suspected his bouts of forgetfulness were fake, as well - but his current charge was a different matter entirely.

JJ didn’t know him well enough to figure him out - all he knew right now was that he was dangerous. That gaze of his, he should be looking away and not right straight into the other’s eyes.

He couldn’t - something held him there, and JJ could only hold onto his breath (for he was slightly concerned - not afraid, as if he’d be afraid of Viktor, pfft - that if he did release his breath Viktor would find out that he’s a tiny bit aroused by the display in front of him) as he watched Katsuki snuggle up next to Viktor, face flushed.

Was Katsuki drunk? That would explain his behavior, if that were the case. JJ felt a little jealous of Viktor in that moment, because everything Yuuri Katsuki did right now was so sensual JJ almost wished it was him in Viktor’s shoes.

Judging by Chris’s stiff stance next to him, it was obvious that his fellow - ugh, scratch that, Chris wasn’t his fellow anything… except skater, maybe - companion was affected by the other’s movements as well.

When Katsuki suggested that he and Viktor should leave - ah, so Katsuki was drunk, makes a lot of sense - and Viktor agreed, JJ almost heaved a sigh of relief as the imaginary weight on him decreased as they started to move further away from him.

Mon dieu, Katsuki is dangerous. JJ could only take solace in the fact that he wasn’t as affect as Chris evidently was - he didn’t have to look downwards to realise that, that pervert was evidently so turned on everyone could tell if they were sober or, in Viktor’s case, not so occupied with Katsuki. 

Was that Phichit Chulanont snickering to himself with his phone in the background?

 

* * *

 

Phichit Chulanont considered himself a really good friend - probably one of the best wingman (ah, it was the wrong usage of the word but whatever!) ever for one Katsuki Yuuri.

They’ve known each other since their college years in Detroit, after all, and he knows all about Yuuri’s obsession with Viktor. So he was truly happy that they got together - Yuuri has improved so much as a skater since then he was happy for his friend.

Doesn’t mean he couldn’t use Yuuri’s newfound eroticism and Viktor Nikiforov - _The_ Viktor Nikiforov - and his other fellow figure skaters for some… entertainment though. He didn’t mean any harm, and he promised Yuuri that whatever he did wouldn’t go onto his instagram this time, but into his private collection (“Phichit-kun, you have a private collection?!” “Yep I do!” “Ah, and he admitted it so shamelessly too…”) to be shared with Guanghong and Leo…if they were interested. 

(He’s pretty sure that Mila lady will be. He’d just have to actually speak to her about it in detail one day. Preferably when Yuri Plisetsky isn’t around.)

Chris and JJ’s reactions are so worth it, he smothered his laugh behind his phone, hoping dearly that he wasn’t being too loud or it’d break Yuuri’s concentration (and draw the others’ attentions). Yuuri was doing an exceptionally good job at attracting JJ and Chris, as well as making Viktor flustered. Phichit thought it was a good change, since from what Yuuri told him, Viktor had been the one surprising and flustering Yuuri all the while when they’d first met.

Their relationship could use a bit of balancing… on top of the spice, of course.

So all this was for making sure his ship - erm, OTP, er, best friend and his boyfriend?? Whatever - stayed raunchy and attracted to each other, and maybe knock JJ and Chris down a few pegs… or Phichit was just genuinely curious whether they had the ability to become attracted to anyone else other than themselves. (He was also entirely serious when he proposed to Yuuri that they were most probably sleeping with each other, what with their ego and all.) 

It seems like they could get tempted by people other than themselves, after all. 

 _Great job, Yuuri!_ He mentally cheered his best friend on, looking up at Viktor when he walked past and greeted him good night with a nod, holding tightly onto Yuuri. It was fun watching Viktor being all possessive and Phichit knew Yuuri liked it when his significant other craved for him as much as he did.

When Viktor wasn’t looking, he saw Yuuri looking back at JJ and Chris - who, he noted, were still gaping and oh god was Chris nursing an erection?! Sigh, that guy… - throwing them one last smirk before looking back at Phichit and giving him a grin.

Phichit grinned back, and shot him a discreet thumbs-up, before stopping his video recording (for future references and to remind Yuuri that he could be as bewitching as he wanted to be) and opening his iMessage, entering Yuuri’s name with familiar ease. 

_"Someone’s getting laid tonight, have fun~"_

He turned his attention back to his whiskey, grinning into the glass as he watched JJ and Chris look at each other, realizing what just happened (that Katsuki Yuuri had just trashed them both in terms of sexual appeal, and Phichit couldn’t be prouder) before turning away and settling in opposing sides of the room. 

JJ did look back to stare and narrow his eyes at him though, and Phichit merely smiled and waved back, the embodiment of innocence that the media portrays him to be.

_Oops, he caught me._

Ah well.

Now, to find out if they are sleeping with each other - Yuuri just created a void of unfulfilled sexual needs in both men, and who knows, they just might.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this - Chris got so far away from me, I just couldn't reel him back in. 
> 
> Phichit is an awesome little Prince we love him - he's so devious in this roflols.
> 
> Just fyi, they are actually in a small conference room (or a relatively decently-sized one) in their hotel. 
> 
> Fun fact: in the authoress' 20 years of life, she had done a lot of drinking while not actually being legal with the drinking age in her country of then-residence. I still don't condone it, and my parents allowed it because my mum knew first hand how strong my tolerance was, so drink only if you know how to do so responsibly. (And also I've quit alcohol since last year cause dorm drinking culture disgusted me so badly - I've never seen anything so messy in my life *rolls eyes*).


End file.
